Avernum
by Jake the Drake
Summary: Having been bound together by their oath of immortality, the Fellowship of Paladins were able to survive the ages of the world, and now live in New York City, 2006. Meanwhile, Manticore was transported to this future and began transforming into a tall blue creature with green crystal-like eyes known as part of the Avian alien race. The struggle against evil continues. Part 2 of 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to The Bloodsong Chronicles, which I highly recommend you read the story creation background at the top of Ch1 so you'll understand why my writing is this bad.  
**

**Inspirations for Part 2:** Starcraft, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Halo 3

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Aftermath_

Previously in Bloodsong Chronicles Manticore stepped thru the portal to the future while the FOP gathered around and said "let the binding guide us". wat they meant was that the binding of the FOP was an oath that most of the FOP members participated in to become immortal until the fulfilling of the Bloodsong Runescape's destruction, FOP lived on thru the new cratacious period of the dinos and caused another meteor to wipe them from the face of the Earth cuz they were sick and tired of being thrown around and ripped apart cuz of the today seems like as close as the real Judgement still has revenge of Morgoth, speaking of Morgoth and The Seeker, The Seeker was killed by Morgoth cuz he miscalculated his movements. Morgoth still lives in the year of b4 Manticore stepped thru the portal, The Seeker flicked a magical dust on Manticore, and thats wat started this next still want to know wat happened to Manticore afterwards right?and this is wat this book is as i said the year is 2006 and this is Manticore Avernum's story.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Twelve Month Coma_

When Manticore stepped thru the portal to the future, he fell from the sky, 150 meters high in the middle of New York kept hitting buildings,tossed and turned until he hit the bottom,a some1 was there to see if he was ok,had no pulse, so the guy called 911, "ok ive seen this guy fallen like several meters high,he has no pulse and i dont no how he fell" "Where r u now?" asked the 911 ppl on the phone "i forgot where i am ,this guy just fell in an alley way..hold on, its next to Times Square, ill give ya a signal" said the guy "We will send an ambulance immediatly".The guy kept waving at the coming ambulance and guided the doctors to took out a stretcher while they checked to see if he didnt have a docters drove Manticore to the ER in the local hospital and tried to bring him back to life by shocking him to restart his 12 shocks he finally had a pulse and the FBI tried to identify him but had no record in the guy recognized Manticore and said "Hey, i no that guy, his name is Manticore" "Manticore...who?" the FBI ppl chuckled "Manticore Avernum" said the guy "and who r u?" asked the FBI "my name is Cmeister" said C, turns out that guy really is Cmeister "how do u know him?" asked the FBI "uhh, hes an old friend of a friend" Cmeister lied "ok we will notify u when u can see,Manticore"said the FBI "thanks, its personal" replied C. After a few hours the doctors came to see Cmeister, "sorry Cmeister, ur friend is in a coma and we dont no how long it will last" then C started bawling his eyes out just trying to hope if Manticore is gonna b just went home while he waited for Manticore to come out of his coma.3 Months past and nothing showed up..5 more,natta, 4 more, got a call from the hospital that Manticore is finally out of his 12 MONTH rushed to the hospital in time b4 closing hours to see if Manticore is feeling better "r u alright man?" "yea,sorta i just got a huge bump on the head thats all the medics said" "do u remember anything?" asked Cmeister "no" replied was dissapointed that Manticore lost his memory of wat happened during the destruction of Runescape."do u remember me?its Cmeister" "i have no clue wat so ever" replied Manticore, then Cmeister tried to put his hand on Manticore and he jolted a bit, "C?C is that u?OMG C!" yelled Manticore, Cmeister thot to himself, wow he recovered his memory that quick? or was it the static that told him to remember was was going on? "yea its me" "im glad u survived!"yelled Manticore "slow down thar partner, u just got bumped on the head and fell 150 meters high from New York City" "New York City?" asked Manticore "yea, in the United States?Runescape was destroyed by a huge meteor,we went thru hell trying to get thru the Cretacious period of the dinos and trying to teach early humans how to build buildings and such." Cmeister told wat happened during the FOP , "wow, i missed all that?and wat happened to Morgoth and The Seeker?" asked Manticore "idk all we found was The Seeker's necklace, thinking that he was killed by Morgoth" said C, suddenly some doctors told Cmeister its past closing hours and he said bye while Manticore rested in the ER bedroom.C went home to tell the news about wat he FOP was amazed on how he managed to find and rescue Manticore from Manticore wud b able to walk again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Escape from the FBI_

The next morning, Cmeister drove the gang over to the hospital to c Manticore, when they got there, the girl at the front lobby said he was in quarentine and being interviewed by the FBI. "y is he under quarentine?" asked Stigs "since his behavior has changed since the coma, we believe that he may have a disease of some kind" said the girl at the lobby counter "and y the FBI?" asked Avilame "im sorry i cant tell u, its top secret" so the FOP started worrying that the FBI might do something to Manticore so they didnt listen when the lady told them to stay out of there and called the FBI that there is an intruder "hello?this is doctor 1138, we have an intruder alert" "is he armed?"asked the FBI "i dont think he is" replied the lady "ok we will take care of it" said the FBI. Cmeister busted thru the double door to the ER area while they saw 2 FBI officers at the end of the hallway,"freeze!put ur hands on ur head, all of u!" Cmeister didnt listen and started charging at them "man, i dont think hes listening!" said 1 of the officers "then start shooting damnit!" replied the other. Once Cmeister got close enuf to the shooting FBI officers, he took out his abyssal whip and chopped them both in half "nice work Cmeister" said Spikey "cmon we gotta find Manticore!" said Cmeister, they ran to the end of a hallway and saw the door where Manticore is being held at, being gaurded, Spongjaws peeked around the corner to c how many FBI r. "at least 3, theres another corner and idk if there is any around there" "this will blow our cover but we will b able to escape out the back door of the hospital." replied Cmeister. Stigs took out his silenced pistol an poked around the corner to get a good shot at the them out, more officers came charging at got back into the corner when he punched and shot the 1st officer in the other 1 fleed "leave him,he would waste our time...cover me!" said gang was able to check around the next corner and nothing was there except the back checked if the ER room was locked, while the officers behind the door,torchering Manticore, heard the was locked, the FBI behind the door took several shots at the door to see if any1 was stood beside the door while they opened it,Stigs punched holes in both of them w/ his powerful rushed into the room while the rest of the FOP covered saw Manticore chained to the wall, moaning and groaning like hell."r u alright man?" asked Cmeister, Manticore couldnt answer, "GUYS WE GOT COMPANY!" yelled Stigs as the SWAT busted thru the back-door."damn!we gotta get him outa here!+ that was our only escape route!" yelled Cmeister, "quick! help me carry him Spikey!the rest of u, cover us!" "we got yo back C" said SWAT took a couple of shots at Avilame while he shot 2 the other direction more police officers were coming down the was scouting in front,Avilame was covering their asses, and Spongs reinforcing they found another exit w/ the FOP Gang-Bang they were outside a helicopter spotted them and started and Spikey managed to get Manticore in the back of the van while the rest was shooting at the incoming SWAT and the helicopter. "quick get in the f**king van!" yelled Sir Stiglets, meanwhile they heard 1 of the SWAT officers "throw the charge on the van!it will last for 10 minutes!they will never get away". When the FOP crawled into the van, they busted out of the steel gates and almost totaled it, "watch ur steering Avilame!u drive like a maniac!" yelled Spongs "then u drive!" they managed to switch seats and Spong's driving was waaayyy better than Avilame's crazy was still moaning, "damn man!he's bugging the crap out of me!" yelled Spikey "then shut him up!" yelled Spongs, while he turned into the skid, "i cant! every time i cover his mouth, green glowing poo-like crap gets stuck on my hand!" "put a tampoon in his butt, that will shut him up!" yelled Spongjaws , Spikey tried to find a tamp that Cmeister was usin for his wet dreams, eventually he pushed it up his...private tube...and Manticore went like,"owww...!" When Spongs drove to the intersection, a barrier of tire-flateners and a line of police cars were waiting for thru, Spongs managed to bust thru the barrier and continue to the hideout."take a left, we will lose them there, we will give em a little surprise" said C "holy crap!theres a frickin bomb on the side of the car!looks like 5 minutes b4 it destroyes our beloved gang-bang!" yelled Avilame as he looks outside the window on the side of the car. "we gotta hurry! take that right!" yelled C as Spongs did wat he was a while a thicker barrier was in the avenue and the spotlight was directly centered on the did the "little surpise" by pressing a button on the deckboard and teleported them to their hideout. "get him inside!i will deal with the bomb!" yelled the police were puzzled on how they disappeared instantly and did a full search thru-out the city of didnt have any bomb-disabling skills so he ran a couple of blocks and knocked on 1 of the doors when a few ppl answered and thru the bomb in the ppls hand and ran back down the street "wat is this thing?" asked the man "idk it has a timer, looks like 10 seconds" said the 10 seconds the entire building was obliterated and guts of the man and woman flew Avilame ran thru the door of the FOP hideout, he saw Manticore on the table still was wrong w/ him?


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Premonition_

The FOP took off Manticore's armor and hung it in the rack while they tried to help him by giving him medicine, like Advil,Tylenol, and Maalox. None worked. Manticore could not say anything but he was acting like he gonna up-chuck.

"um, guys? cant we get him to the bathroom?i think hes gonna do it" said Spikey "ya get him to da bathroom" replied Cmeister. they guided Manticore to the bathroom and wat they heard when they closed the door was sickening.

"i think i just lost my appetite... :P" replied Spongs "m2" said Cmeister. "ive been spewing organs damnit!" yelled Manticore in the bathroom "lol r u ok in there?" replied Avilame "no!real organs!omfg!" Manticore screamed. "holy sh*t!" yelled Avilame as he walked into the bathroom "WTF!OK BRB I GOTTA GO" as he ran out the front door and vomited. "Manticore? any other symptoms than vomit?" asked Cmeister "ya! real bad diarrhea, it huurrrts!" Manticore replied

"maybe some Pepdobismal?" Cmeister asked "nty..its getting better...o...m...g...THATS ALL MY ORGANS OMFG AND I STILL LIVE W00T!" yelled Manticore "u wat?" "dude feel it, i have no organs" said Manticore as Cmeister came in and rubbed his stomach "holy crap man! sometin rong w/ u!" Manticore is like whoa! and Cmeister is like...whooaa! After all the ..sickening...events were over, Manticore was feeling better. The FOP all slept in 1 bedroom, Avilame was in boxer shorts, Spikey was w/ a tee-shirt and his undies, Cmeister has long night-pants on,Stigs has a bra on w/ undies...lol... and Spongs is butt-naked in his bed, farting, and having wet dreams, making the bed wet lol. As Manticore was the last person to get in bed he tossed and turned and could not go to sleep, instead he tried to relax and it kinda helped, making him fall asleep like a big baby in a tiny the night a small speck of blue appeared on the bottom of his foot when he relized in the morning, sometin was wrong."dude, wat is that thing on ur foot?" asked Stigs "idk lemmi check" replied Manticore "uhh idk maybe marker? lemmi go rense" so he did but it couldnt come off. "huh,it wont come off" then the gang started to worry sometin was gonna the day, Cmeister and Stigs drove to the grocery store to pick up some food and other were arguing about who's butts is whos and when they got finished, they drove again to the Gun Shop across from the Dollar bought a couple of shotguns and other stuff w/ huge bullets, after dat they bought some chinese food from the Chinatown restaurant for the they came back they all ate it and Manticore was feeling a bit sick he did, thinking that the chinese food mightave upset his stomach (chinese food does it to me to . bad poops lol). After dinner the FOP got into bed while Manticore stood up all night thinking about wat would happen to him if he would sleep he slept at the table while Cmeister woke up 2 hours later after 8 o'clock pm to check on Manticore which he is fast asleep, he carried him over to the bed and tucked him in but a few minutes later when Cmeister was fully asleep, Manticore was sleep walking out the door of the hideout and walked down the street into the nearest Manticore was asleep he thought he was actually having a dream and walking but he didnt believe it cuz he is sleep he got into the place where the subway trains go thru, he saw a dark figure at the end of the hallway."who r u?" he asked in his dream "i am ur shield, i am ur sword, i know u, ur past.." said the dark figure "u r a chosen one, u must complete ur destiny, Manticore Avernum" "how do u know my last name?" asked Manticore "i know u, ur past.." replied the figure "i must show u wat ur future will hold, in order to fulfill it, u make it exactly like this, or all will b lost to the human race" the dark figure stomped his scythe and like an earthquake, the ground shook and cracked toward Manticore.A vision was showed...a terrifying 1, like the center of the galaxy sent a shockwave, but it wasent saw a blue creature w/ green crystal-like eyes. As the creature saw Manticore, he flew like a strike of lightning toward the sky, and after a few minutes, it was like a meta-nuclear doomsday bomb that appeared just as he has seen the waves of atomic destruction flowed toward the planet Earth , the trees fried, but the buildings and the people lived. It was like, an ANTI-star being born (explodes then forms star instead of blackhole).Suddenly Manticore jolted and w/ frightening seens in his head, he was shaking like up the gang, he rushed out the door, thru the streets, and into the saw the same dark figure again, "i am ur shield, i am ur sword, i know u, ur past.." then it faded, Manticore was like..WTF WAT IS THAT THING?! The FOP ran into the subway while Cmeister yelled "MANTICORE!Manticor in the New York subway?" "i saw something in my dream, and there it was again when i ran here! it scared the sh*t out of me!" Manticore was scared chicken sh*t. Cmeister tried to calm Manticore down, but eventually a pair of cops asked them ,"why r yall down here?" "uhh...our friend here got lost and is scared to death about the public" replied Stigs "ok well ima need to see yalls ID please" asked the pulled out his silencer and shot both of em as they ran out of the finally got to the hideout, when they saw the most wierdest site, the blue speck covered the entire foot! Manticore tried to wash it off as hard as he could but it turned red as it was so irritated."i cant get this off DAMNIT!" "here get soap and a sponge" said Spikey. It keeps getting redder and redder when Spikey and Manticore saw it spread to the knee and saw the other leg blue too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Excuse me. I didn't know what avians really were back then so I figured that, when I made up the word, it was totally original.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Dark Figurines and Avians_

When the blue speck spread to the thighs, every1 was crying about wat would snuck out da door and ran down the street into the found that black figure again "if u not believe his destiny, u must help him, for the Fellowship of Paladins r heirs of the chosen 1." "huh?" said Avilame. The dark figure dissapeared and ran back to the hideout. "GUYS GUYS I SAW THAT THING AGAIN!" the dark figure had scared the sh*t out of him "dude calm down! Manticore doesnt need a doctor he needs us thats wat" said Cmeister "ugh" Manticore's chest had turned blue 0.o. "holy crap man" said Sir Stiglets "dude ur getting green dots on ur legs" Manticore looked at his legs and there was like 3 lime green dots on each leg. Manticore had a nervous break down again cuz he didnt no wat to Spongs called a therapist to come over but when he came, his ghost got so scared, it popped out of the therapist and he died lol. "omg the therapist is ded!" yelled Spikey "get him in the basement where other ded ppl r" said Cmeister "ok lol, wait..how many ded ppl?" asked Avilame "about 20 rotting corpses" replied C while Avilame was grossed got over the breakdown but turned into a trance, he walked w/o thinking into the subway while the FOP followed right behind all saw the dark figure "fellow FOP, help him, in order to, u must guide him, the transformation must not be interrupted, as i see it has already started" "wat? the blue speck that turned into a big cancer?" asked Avilame "no it is not cancer, it is his conciousness" replied the dark figure. Manticore collapsed and the blue stuff spread to his arms and to his neck, then they saw his toes conjoining into only 3 big...alien like...toes 0.o."MANTICORE!" yelled C "QUICK GET HIM TO THE HIDEOUT!" "u must help him Cmeister Avernum!for ur his leuitenant" yelled the dark figure as it disappeared. Cmeister was puzzled while they all dragged Manticore to the hideout and set him on the bed. "ehhh.." Manticore kept moaning. "stick that tampon that u used Cmeister, up his butt!" yelled Stigs "no!eww ur so retarded Stigs!we go on to our regular training exercises while we wait, as the dark figure told us to". So they did go on w/ their exercises while Manticore was still on his bed,turning blue. Soon he feel asleep and was having a dream that long ago when he was 6 years old his mom called him into the living room and saying that there was a gila monster in a park. He visioned himself as a black-and-white camera and saw a creature w/ a tail and 4 legs, then it dissapeared entirely (real dream i had 0.o scary) he woke up terrified to death and saw only 3 toes on his feet. Once he looked at his hands and there were only 3. He saw himself in the bathroom's mirror and saw his eyes green and head was blue and had no mouth,ears,or nose. But he was still living, odd. "omg, that same creature i saw! i just didnt think it was me!" yelled Manticore "AVERNUM?AAVVERNUM?" Avilame was calling for Manticore "yea?!" he yelled back "do u know where my toothbrush is?!" "yea its right here!" yelled Manticore "oh! i forgot where i put it" as Avilame walked into the room, he rushed out and yelled for Cmeister."WAT?" "dude look at Manticore hes lookin wierd" "fine" said C. They ran into the bathroom and saw nobody there "whered he go?" asked Manticore was out walking down the street in dispair with a long black hooded robe several weeks of searching for where Manticore went, the FOP had stopped the search and figured, hey, maybe he'll come back and learn some stuff new about Manhattan?Eventually Manticore came back in that black hooded robe and rung the door bell. "who is it?" asked Spikey "its the pizza delivery man" said Manticore in his deep wierd-like voice "we didnt order any piz-" he saw Manticore in the robes and shut the door and whispered to Cmeister about who is behind the door. Cmeister opend the door and welcomed him in. "so, where have u been?" "depressed,learning, and other things" replied Manticore "ive learned something new,that i turned into an Avian, and i can fly :)" "wat?show us" said stepped off the ground and floated in midair. Avilame dropped ded on the floor and Spongs was like lol and Stigs just stared, drooling in awe of his powers, while Cmeister was just as surprised as any1. Manticore stopped floating and turned to the door, he saw his Avian friend "guys this is Shadow he helped me learn about my race and y i became this" "Hello" said Shadow "ur humans right? ah! we have made peace w/ humans in the past, but not in public" Shadow went on and on while Avilame was still snoring on the floor and Stigs still drooling like mad.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: As Darkness Blooms Upon Manhattan_

A few minutes later the FOP felt the ground shake and thunder clashing while lighting sparked fires out in the horizon. "wat was dat!?" yelled Spongs "idk ill check it out" said Avilame, so he did and saw a huge black cumulonimbus cloud hanging over the hideout and Avilame was like "oh sh*t" and ran back into the hideout. "guys i think that big ugly demon guy is not dead yet" "watya mean he not ded?!" yelled Manticore "cuz last time, like idk..billions of years ago we all saw this big black cloud right?well thats wat is happening over Manhattan" said Avilame "u mean 7 weeks ago?" asked Manticore "no, wat u remember was 7 weeks in the modern era, but our memories r filled w/ a few billions of years of knowledge cuz u had stopped time in ur life but we didnt" said Cmeister "this is confusing me" puzzled Manticore "dude, to sum it up, just go take a look out the damn door" begged Avilame. Manticore walked out the back door and saw this cloud that looked cyclonic like the cloud over the Ark on Halo 3. Manticore's eyes almost jumped out of his face while he rushed back into the hideout "pack ur things everybody! we gotta get outa here!" "do as he says, idk where hes gonna take us but im sure its the best descision...GET MOVING" yelled Cmeister "wat about me?" asked Shadow "u can either come w/ us or go ur own path, either way, but since Morgoth isent ded, things r about to happen that hasent happened for more than a billion years" said Manticore as he started to pack his things "i will come, u might need help Avernum, since we Avians only call each other by our last names" replied Shadow as he started to help pack everybodies things. When all the stuff was packed and armor put on,swords and guns sheathed and holstered, they rushed out the front door and climbed into the gang-bang the thunderhead was blowing as fast as a tornado while the van was on a bridge, it almost top-sided the van. Lighting struck in front of the vehicle and Manticore was getting shocked to death but survived and was out of breath."SH*T GGEETT DDOOWWNN!" yelled Stigs in slow motion as a cow that was floating in the air by the powerful winds hit the van, busting the windshield and the side windows. Glass shattered everywhere and Spongs saw Spikey trying to cover up his face while bits of glass hit his face, slicing and making a scar across his Spongs cleaned him up and told him to put a towl on his eye. The wind whipped hard as it could while Cmeister was trying to turn into the skid on the bridge to the New York they drove to one of the docks there and crawled out w/ Spikey still covering up his face from shattered glass. They saw the darkness fall upon the island of Manhattan, the gang started to worry wat would happen if Morgoth was trying to plot to take over the Earth. "damn, wat we gonna do now man?" asked Stigs "i gotta face him sooner or later" said Manticore "Morgoth? the Avian Empire had feared him ever since he set foot upon our planet and now urs" said Shadow "that was random" said C "u didnt answer my question, wat we gonna do?"Stigs asked again "we follow Manticore and his alien friend, Shadow" replied C "well ill see wat happens while i think about wat we gonna do, now that 10% of worlds population has turned into Morgoth's army" said Manticore. Later, they heard a strong buzzing noise that gets louder and louder "AHH! WHOEVER IS DOING THAT SHUT THE F**K UP!" yelled Spongs "ITS NOT ME!" yelled Spikey, then after the noise stopped at its highest volume, a green forcefield surrounded the island of Manhattan. "om..g" said all as they saw in zoomed in w/ his superior vision that a horde of people that were trying to get out were turning into weird mutants. "holy crap!" yelled Manticore "wat?" asked C "ppl inside dat thing r turning into weird mutants" "how can u tell?" asked C "i got superior vision man, its frickin awesome! but wats not awesome that a huge horde of em r comin this way 0.o" replied Manticore "get in the f**kin van!" yelled Spikey. They rushed into the van while a group of mutants were running toward the rest of the city of New York. "FLOOR IT!" yelled Manticore. Cmeister put the peddle to the metal as he drove as fast as he could thru the city. Avilame saw behind them as the mutants gained up, running like hell. "cmon guys we gotta go faster than this if we're to survive! and where r the police and the army? they should b handling this situation!" it looks like Avilame spoke too soon, coming out of the police station were the same mutants and around the corner were mutated tanks and mutated army soldiers like on Halo. "f**k this im gonna die here!" yelled Stigs "shut it Stigs! we got more situations to handle than u whining to death! besides, if we make it to the alternative hideout, somewhere in Massachusetts, we will b perfectly fine!" yelled C "we got another hideout?" asked Manticore "yea and we crossing da border right now!" yelled Spikey. As Cmeister finally stopped at a rest stop, the gang took a bathroom break and gathered around the van, they sighed as they saw the dark cloud hovering over the state of New York. "will this ever end?" sighed Manticore "dont worry Ave! besides this will make an epic story 1 day to tell to ur friends and family" Spikey perked up, "i dont have family, btw i cant even keep a girlfriend, my girlfriend for 2 days! im hopeless now that i am who i was supposed to b" replied Manticore "eh..maybe i'll help" said Avilame "im a professional at getting gfs, i get em all da time! u'll see!" "thanks, Avilame" said Manticore.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Shadow is Kidnapped!_

Avilame saw a telephone booth nearby and started calling some of his ex gfs that might b interested in a mutanted human being,like Manticore Avernum. "hey Sarah?" asked Avilame on the phone "ya?" "i was wondering if ur interested in a super bf?" "im not available damnit! leave me!" she hung up the phone. Avilame tried a million ex-gfs but none neva asked for Manticore's love,sad really :( . While Avilame sighed and started asking the gang if they had any ex-gfs but all said no cuz they found their perfect girl already. Manticore was staring at this B-E-A-utiful girl

stepping out of her Chevy car. "damn! id like to cut that cake!" yelled Spongs, out loud . . "STFU DAWG UR EMBARRASING ME" Manticore whispered loudly "hey boys :D" said the girl. "she's soo fine!id like to devorce my wife for her!" said Stigs "ehh! wat r u,CREEP?!" yelled the girl "uhhh..." Manticore started drooling. "um hes got a genetic problem" said Spikey "i can see dat, majorly" said the girl "ah sh*t get his drool cup" asked Spikey. Manticore stopped drooling and told him he didnt need a damn drool cup."Hi, and ur name is..?" asked Manticore "Genesis Lam, u?" replied Genesis "Manticore Avernum" "seems like an odd name" Genesis stated "well i come from a time tha-" Cmeister interrupted "he's from Manhattan Island" "no im not!" yelled Manticore while Cmeister grabbed and squeezed his *ding dong* "yea he is, he was born w/ a genetic disorder, creating him blue and no ears,nose,or mouth, its sometimes hereditary" "ah-ahh...he lied Genesis! oww! wat u do dat 4?!" moaned Manticore while Cmeister whispered into his ear "no one needs to hear about yo history" "k" replied Manticore. Genesis cleared her throat and said "well, u 2 boys r in for a rough night, cuz a storm is comin and i dont want yall's d**ks in my a**" "lol well we will b careful..wait, a storm?man we gotta get outta here!come w/ us! we will keep u safe!" yelled Spikey "uhh dont even think about it" Declined Genesis "no way, uh uh, u come w/ us ive seen wat Manhattan had turned into, all ppl turned into crazy mutants! plz hurry!" yelled Avilame "ok ok, i guess i believe u! ill come w/. my boyfriend wont mind, since he's an a**hole" said Genesis. The gang,Genesis,Manticore, and Shadow climbed into the gang-bang van while they heard rumbling in the distance. "step on it" said Shadow. Cmeister drove hundreds of miles just to get to the ,Cmeister took an exit to the lesser metro in Boston where lots of people live in the slums."the hideout is in this crappy place?" Manticore was disgusted "ya, less crime,less noise, less people" replied C "ah...i c" said Manticore "so ur United States is heavily populated?" asked Shadow "ya, its a great city, pilgrims from like..uh.. came from England i think, for freedom from King George III, but they didnt found the first city, the British red coats now Britain is our friend and all since Revolutionary War and War of 1812." replied Stigs "id like to learn more about ur country's history" asked Shadow "kk, ill take u to the local library so u can look up some books about it" said Cmeister "but after i drop off the rest of yall" Cmeister drove thru the condos into the slums of lesser Boston. "were here" said C while the gang,Shadow, and Genesis climbed out of the van "wow...really awesome XP " said Genesis "looks like an old orphanage" "no, it just looks old on the outside, but in the inside, its high-tech and in the basement is all the experiment stuff we do." replied Spikey "ah, ill believe it when i see it". Cmeister walked the gang into the hideout and the door was locked, some1 spoke behind it "Who is it?" "its Cmeister" replied C "I don't recognize you, for none may enter unless they speak the royal password!" replied the guy in a deep voice "Tim!We don't have a password!" yelled Avilame "Yes we do, I made one up while u were gone!" said the guy "Then how am I supposed to know about it?" asked C "u..uhh...good point" and the guy opened it and it turns out it was a Servo (robot in The Sims 2) "hey yo! wats up bro! glad u home! i was getting a little rusty" "yea yea i gotta clean u" said Spikey as the gang walked into the hideout, Manticore was like wow, at all the high-tech equipment and Genesis was surprised he was telling the truth and Shadow was not very impressed cuz his planet got more high-tech stuff that this pile of sh* the Servo Robot was staring at Manticore "who r u?" "im Manticore" replied Manticore "an blue along w/ ur ebony alien friend w/ the tail and walks on 4 legs?" "long story, dont have time to tell" replied Manticore "ah, then dont touch anything, and downstairs is restricted to all except me and Cmeister, my owner" said Tim. "well,Shadow, i guess ill take u to the library" said C and he did. Cmeister waited for a few hours until he went to McDonald's and stuffed his face and when he got back to the library, he saw the police,SWAT, and crazy scientists around the library coming out of it carrying a net w/ Shadow in it. "damn! i hate those ppl! they gonna torcher him and experiment on him! that cannot happen!" so he drove as fast as he could w/o getting a ticket to the hideout. "GUYS GUYS OMG SHADOW IS KIDNAPPED BY CRAZY SCIENTISTS!" yelled C "WAT?! WE GOTTA GO HELP HIM!" yelled Manticore "CMON GET IN THE DAMN VAN!" yelled Avilame. Cmeister remembered a high-tech buddy somewhere in the slums and drove there. His friend had technology that could find anything out, do anything, hack anything, even the top secret stuff that government ppl seal. His name is Caleb. and the gang left Genesis and Tim at the hideout while the rest went to Caleb's house.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Rescuing Shadow_

Meanwhile, when Shadow was being transported to Area 51 in Nevada, he was in a cage with a crazy scientist in the back of the heavily secured van. "DONT U DARE PUT UR GRUBBY HANDS ON ME U FILTHY HUMAN!" yelled Shadow "u speak English?" asked the scientist "i speak 3 languages, Good English, Bad English, and Avian Transcript, now get off ME!" replied Shadow "y were u in the Boston library?" asked the scientist "i was learning about ur country's history" "ah, well when we get to the secret compound, we need samples from u" said the scientist "no! if u do then the Avian Emperor will kill me!" yelled Shadow "where is ur planet?" asked the scientist "i cannot tell, for they live beyond the rim of the Andromeda Galaxy, far from ur detection device's reach" replied Shadow "and y dont we have space equipment for faster travel and terraform planets than other extraterrestrial species?" "becuz u benge on politics rather than exploration and science" said Shadow "Avians, unlike humans, have abilities that Earthlings do not" "we will speak more at the compound, now that we have reached Nevada" said the scientist. It was a long trip from across the country to Area 51 while Shadow was thinking about wat to do since he has been trained to get out of rough situtations including top secret bases owned by the U.S. The van,escorted by Men in Black and FBI, finally got to the electric fence around the perimeter of the base. The guy in the tower saw it was friendly so he flipped a switch and let the cars and the van drove another mile and in the distance Shadow saw a lake,airfield, and some wierd looking buildings w/ nuclear missiles in em."wow...very awesome...not" Shadow whispered to himself "damn u ppl gotta learn that war is not the least my planet knows better than to commit crime cuz the punishment wud b death" "shut yo pie hole E.T.!" yelled the driver "if ya got 1!" so Shadow did shut up and when the van stopped in the nearby parking lot, people w/ tasers,neuralizers, and sharp staves opened the back where Shadow was and they grabbed his cage he was in and pulled it out. "watch it! the poor alien is frigile!" yelled one of the dudes "i am" said the other "cut the crap u 2 now bring him to the experiment room" said the crazy scientist. So they did and brought the cage on the table in the experiment room, and unlocked it. When Shadow was studying the room, he saw several gaurds and with his vision, it pierced the walls and saw more gaurds standing outside and down the hallway. "come now" said the scientist. Shadow didnt budge since he saw a bunch of other scientists around the room w/ surgury tools and he was like 0.o omg this place is digusting! "no" "get the taser" said the top dawg scientist "i feel no pain for i am pure energy,thus tasering me would kill u all" replied Shadow "fine, come down and get on the experiment table and it wont hurt" said the scientist "i doubt it, besides no human has ever let an extraterrestrial being alive,thats how gruelsome ur race is, kill kill kill, is all u think about, death, destruction, war,jealousy" said Shadow in a firm voice "thats not all we think about, we like learning, but sometimes when things get out of hand we handle that situation by killing" said the scientist "killing is ur only virtue,human, honor, peace, and security, is our virtue" said Shadow while he strapped himself to the when the FOP drove to Caleb's house and finally got there, they were all greeted by Caleb's younger brother who is 12 years old and welcomed in "CALEB!THERE IS SOMEONE FOR YA" yelled the kid "ALRIGHT IM COMIN UP" Caleb saw Cmeister and hugged each other friendly "peace peepz! and who is this?" "oh this is Manticore, our newest member" replied Spongs "glad to meet u, and ive read about all extraterrestrial life outside of our Earth, and u must b an Avian, very cool, i heard they got some special powers, like controling the elements of the storm and some kind of energy weapon each Avian possesses, including force fields,blades, and blunts" Caleb greeted "thanks" said Manticore "and our friend has gotten kidnapped by crazy scientists and FBI" "ah, Area 51 and 52, dat is where ur friend is being held at, for the peepz dar r experimenting on him, if the Avian Emperor finds out that humankind has toiled w/ their personalities, the planet Earth will b ded b4 u can say, omg" Caleb was still in the conversasion w/ the gang and Manticore when the 12 yr old kid popped up the route to Area 51 "dats the place" "wow squirt, thanks, anyway i founded the modern teleportation system when the government doesnt no it yet unless they find a gamma ray burst in their radar so only 1 tele per week or they will get suspicious and confinscate all my equipment for their own personal study like curiosity killed the FBI" said Caleb "just step into dat machine, all of u, then ill b able to tele u somewhere inside the base where u can start from there, cya" said Caleb as the FOP stepped into the tele and Caleb flipped the switch and they teled in the security room where they had to knock out both gaurds in it. "got em, now we gotta find where Shadow is" said Manticore "right there! omg they tryin to poke his eyes out damnit!" yelled Avilame "f**k the government now lets go!" yelled Stigs "we dont have a map" said Spongs "we already knew dat, Spongs, ah! heres 1 we rip it off the wall and take it w/" said Stigs and ripped the map off the wall. "down here, take a left" said Stigs when they killed gaurds as they ran toward the door to the door where they r keeping Shadow. "get out my grenade pouch" said Spikey "kk, here" replied Avilame. Spikey thru a grenade, busting the door and killing the gaurds. They ran into the room and told everyone to put their hands up and off of Shadow. "man im glad u guys came! they were about to poke my eyes out using those wierd tongs" "we gotta get u outta here,Shadow!" yelled Manticore "FREEZE!" yelled some police officers as they burst into the room "kill em" said Cmeister when he killed the scientists and the police and Manticore helped unstrap Shadow off the table and ran towards the front door to find a get-away van. "dat 1!" yelled Spongs, the FOP along w/ Shadow crawlled into the van when Cmeister saw the keys still stuck in the keyhole. "start the van!" yelled Spikey "wait! look above!" yelled Manticore "its the mother ship damnit! now Avians will never trust humans again!" said Shadow. The UFO vessel hovered over the entire Area 51 and the van, and started to open its bottom doors. A gravity lift generator was heard humming while it forced down upon the van and it lifted gently, "hang on peepz, i got some explaining to do for my captain." said Shadow


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Crash Landing_

The van was still drifting upwards and above the door and it stopped,dropped,and rolled a bit on the floor.A bunch of Avian terroxes (warriors/gaurds) gathered around the van "step out of the human vehicle", and they did "Shadow, u must come speak counsil with the commander of the ship" "that i will do, Master Remoar" replied Shadow as he was escorted to the bridge of the vessel."we already know u have accompanied Shadow thru-out ur journies, have u not a clue wat u all have been traveling w/?" said one of the Avian terroxes "uhh who?" asked Avilame "Avernum, he has been thru alot before and since, he is an Aurora in the Earthly Northern Sky is wat some believers think as the chosen one." said the terrox "but we Avians on this humble vessel would like to welcome u aboard The Yamaha" "ah,thanks, and so ur Avians like me right? i havent learned much from Shadow but id like to learn more" asked Manticore "my mentor, The Great One, will teach all there is to know about, but for now u must be brought to da bridge for the meeting" said the terrox "kk, lead us then" said Cmeister. the group of Avian terroxes guided the FOP along w/ Manticore to the bridge. "plz, have a seat" said the ship commander, all of em sat in the seats that were in the formation of a circle, "Shadow,Avernum,and Cmeister, i know u all have been tasked to destroy the high demon of the Underworld, but we have bad news to tell... Morgoth has unleashed a plague thru-out both planets, ours and Earth" "i have seen it" said Manticore "so u have, it spread like a disease, growing, becoming more independent, and dominating the 2 chosen planets of the universe" said the ship commander "Commander, we r under attack by human flying vehicles!" yelled the reporter interrupting the meeting "dont return fire! get out of Earth's atmosphere!" yelled the commander "Avernum, u must train to become a master of the storm, The Great One will teach u in the Archive" "yes sir, i must go guys, peace ou!" "cya" said all the FOP "Shadow, come w/ me" said the walked into the hallway and on the wall was sorta like a hologram of a map, "hmm...kk" Manticore said to himself as he walked down to the Archive. "glad to meet u again" said the old man ,back faced to Manticore, in the Archive "when did we meet last time?" asked Manticore. The old man turned around, "SEEKER?! OMFG I THOT U WERE DED!" yelled Manticore "yes it is I, I had to flee Morgoth during the duel bcuz he was too powerful even for my own magic" said The Seeker "now, i shall teach u the ways of the storm and new abilities that Avians have" "kk..." said Manticore. Hours past while the FOP was sent to the Quarters (personal rooms) of the ship and slept during the next morning, The Seeker taught the entire history of the Avians,ways of the storm, and how to summon the energy blades on Manticore's arms and legs. Cmeister walked down the hallway in his pajamas just to peek into the Archive to watch Manticore summon the blades. Manticore had more muscle, flexibility, reflex, and grew bolder of blue. "dang..." Cmeister whispered to himself "C?" asked Manticore as he heard Cmeister's voice. C didnt respond to pretend hes not dar " Cmeister i no ur there" "damit" said Cmeister "ya ya u found me, just watchin ya train, wow did u get a botox injection today?" "no" replied Manticore. The ship jerked from side to side bcuz F-15 jets were firing upon The Yamaha "take evasive action!" yelled the ship commander in the distance "Manticore, do u no how to fly this Intercepter (fighter aircraft)?" asked The Seeker "have no clue" replied Manticore "ok then.." he put his hand on Manticore's head and suddenly Manticore knew how to fly it "uhh yea i do.." "kk, the humans have considered us a threat and we need to lure them away from The Yamaha, can u do that?" asked The Seeker "yea, sure...Cmeister i need u to wake the rest" said Manticore "kk, i think they already r but i go check" and Cmeister did and he was right, the FOP was already dressed and ready to go. Manticore climbed into the Intercepter and flew towards the group of jets. "unknown object, considered a thread, fire at will!" said one of the jet pilots "focus on it, dont let it get away!" Manticore flew fast enuf so the fighters wud b lured away from The Yamaha. Suddenly, after a few miles above ground level, one of the F-15's shot a missile at Manticore and it exploded on impact."IM LOSIN IT!" yelled Manticore thru the intercom "Manticore got shot! we r unkown if hes ok" yelled the reporter to the ship commander "destroy the human fighters!" replied the ship commander "yes sir, lock target coordinate on those fighters! ... all batteries fire!" yelled the reporter. Energy plasma destroyed all fighters but Manticore was still going down, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Manticore was screaming like a little girl and was scared shitless. Soon he crashed and skidded like a mile, he was extremely wounded and tried to open the hatch and crawl out but then he heard a fuse, the Intercepter was a tickin time bomb ready to go off any second. Manticore's leg got stuck and couldnt budge it and he saw police cars comin down the nearby was in dire need of help so he waited for the cars to come. "HEEEELP!" yelled Manticore as the police drove towards police took out their weapons and took a net towards Manticore. They eventually grabbed and dragged him away from the shuttle. A few meters away, the Intercepter bursted into a gazillion pieces and evaporated, leaving no trace for the investigators to find. They put Manticore in the net while he was still wounded, and transported him back to Area 51 for thot his leg was broke and moaned all the way there "shut the alien up" said the police gaurd "my pleasure" said the other. The other police guard took out his knife and Manticore tried to dodge but it sliced down his left eye. "ahh!" yelled Manticore "WTF!" "that teaches u to stop" said the police gaurd as they dragged him in his net into the building.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: The Cradle of Life_

While Manticore was still suffering from his scar from that retarded unforgiving police gaurd, they set him on the table in the experiment room and the scientists start pokin at his eyes "OWW WATCH DA EYE" yelled Manticore "calm down E.T. we wont hurt, only need bits of ur skin to analyze it" said a scientist "i am not E.T.! + ur tech wont work anyway, noobs" said Manticore. Meanwhile, the FOP along w/ Shadow was sent down to retrieve Manticore "those damn bastards! always trying to kill us Avians" complained Shadow "do u no when to shut up, Shadow? cuz im really stressed out right now about the things goin on and i need to drive this damn van to the f**kin base again" said Cmeister "kk..." and Shadow zipped his...vocal thingymajig cuz dey dont have mouthz and speak by vibrating."ok here we go!" C said as he busted thru the gates of the compound, they jumped out of the van,got out their AK-47's and started shooting the gaurds. "I GOT 1!" yelled Spikey "great kid, dont get cocky!" replied Spongs "EAT ME!" Avilame was screaming in victory and spit beside one of the gaurds "suck it a**hole!" yelled Stigs. It was a victory and the FOP w/ Shadow ran to the experiment room and burst in, wat they saw was crazy scientists electricuting Manticore."turn off that damn generator!" yelled C, "got it C" said Spongs "ok every1 put ur hands up, for the last time, do not take our friend!" yelled Cmeister "lets put a bomb in here and b done w/ it" said Stigs "kk" replied Cmeister as Stigs planted a bomb and set it for 3 minutes to go. "untie Manticore" said C "i think hes out cold" replied Avilame "mouth-to-mouth wont work cuz he have no mouth, so get the shocking thingy out to restart him, remember an electric shock can stop a heart, but it can restart the heart" said C. Avilame did and Manticore gasped as he came back to life. "u alright man?" "yea.." replied Manticore "we have no time! we waisted like a minute and that nuke bomb is about to blow!" yelled Stigs "alright lets get outa here". A few miles away from the base, the bomb detonated and they all saw the mushroom cloud along w/ debris where Area 51 was. "damn..." said all "id like to try dat again!" said Stigs "no, it causes Global Warming, + it will alert the government" said C "uhh i think it alright has, look ahead" said Avilame "FBI! DAMN I THOT WE LOST THOSE SONS OF B****S!" yelled Spongs "f***! turn the godamn van around! head for Boston, Massachusettes!" yelled Spikey "will do" said C as he turned the van around and headed northwest from Nevada, the FBI was in a big death chase just to capture the van, suddenly Shadow touched the backseat of it and it transformed into a futuristic jet. "nice man!lets get outta here!" said C. They finally flew back to Boston and luckily their hideout was still in 1 piece and had a helicopter compartment in it so it could store the jet/van...w/e. "finally we back home!" Avilame jumped for joy. "wheres Genesis and Tim?" asked Stigs "hey" said Tim and Genesis "OH OMG U SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME" yelled Avilame "same" said the rest "Genesis I...uhh..." Manticore started drooling again "uhhhh" "ok hes drooling agian, get his drool cup" said Spikey "kk" replied Spongs as he got Manticore's drool cup and put it under his chin. "duhhhh..." Manticore was acting very retarded now..eventually he put the drool cup away and asked Genesis if they could make out on the couch "i will leave ya to yalls sex aroma" said Stigs "ITS NOT SEX U BIG HAIRY APE!" yelled Manticore "at least my hairy armpits dont stink lol" said Stigs while everyone cracked up "dude crack kills man" said Avilame "stfu just go train" said C when they all started to go down into the training room. Suddenly the big television turned on and it was Caleb and the ship commander "welcome, Manticore, we have a mission for u" Manticore stopped kissin Genesis "wat is it?" asked Genesis "not now" replied Manticore "the Cradle of Life is in danger, it is a golden case w/ purified,divine,light energy that is pasted from the gods of the old universe. the infected have advanced on the Olympic Mound mountain in Africa, to capture the Cradle of Life." said the commander "Manticore, if those creeps get their putrid hands on that box, life will b in danger of becoming the mutated cretins of all!" yelled Caleb "Ur objective is to safegaurd the Cradle until the army of mutants r destroyed. Do not b so foolish enuf to open the box and absorb the energy for urself for it is too powerful to handle and it will destroy u also. Beware, for the cave that the golden casket has been cursed for many millineum, and i do not know the legend of the Cradle but perhaps Caleb will tell, out" said the commander as he left the screen "ok since i know more about Greek mythology more than anything, the Cradle of Life is in a dimension,in the Olympic Mound, in Africa, and surrounded by the Dark Forest. Legend has it that some old woman god shed tears of black acid that protected the Cradle, cant tell all for it wastes time. The Dark Forest holds many secrets, but most of them bad, ppl who walk thru those haunted woods would b consumed by the dark figures within the trees. that is all i have for u Manticore, peace ou!" and Caleb also left the screen. Manticore rushed down to the training room and told them the mission of the Cradle of Life, "ah, Cradle of Life, my fav subject in Greek Mythology" said Spikey "kk lets go then, Genesis! u wanna come?" asked C "sure" replied Genesis "we leave Tim here kk?" said C "ya kk" said all. The FOP walked up the stairs to the jet and flew across the world to Africa. "damn i feel nauseous" said Avilame "go vomit behind the bush while we cover our ears and nose" replied Stigs and he did. Out it goes...disturbing. Well anyway they all turned on the stealth-cloaking device on the jet and traveled to Olympic found an old village and didnt want the natives to see aliens walking around in the middle of poor Africa. So Manticore and Shadow hid in a nearby bush w/ black hooded-robes there was a translater that could tell wat the natives r saying the long conversation, the villagers and te cheiftan told all there is to know about the Cradle of FOP traveled to the beginning of the Dark Forest and thru the trees, Manticore and Shadow could see a glowing door and said nothing. Traveling thru the forest was suicide but the fellowship managed to get halfway thru the forest, then suddenly a black figure steped from 1 tree to another during the night. Manticore could see heat patterns in the trees, "theres something rong in here" "dont move, for the dark creatures attack by movement." said Shadow. "NOW GO!" yelled Shadow as the FOP ran to the end of the forest, but the dark creatures gained up on them and grabbed, almost squeezing the guts out of the FOP. "GE-AH!" yelled Avilame as he was choking to death. Manticore and Shadow summoned the blades on their arms and legs and sliced thru the dark but they kept coming back. Manticore saw a bright sphere with wierd markings he couldnt understand, he found a mold for it and stuck the sphere into it. Suddenly the dark figures dissapeared and everyone gasped for air "damn!" "hurry the mutant peepz r cummin!" yelled Avilame "quickly get inside!" yelled Manticore as a door opened in the ground and every1 jumped they were in a crystal cave, glowing bright green-blue, and saw their reflections in them. "lol i got 3 heads" joked Spikey "ok stop being funny we got a mission to do and the damn mutants r cummin afta dat box" said Stigs. They walked to a large opening at the end of the cave and saw below, the Cradle of Life and the black acid surrounding it.A few minutes later, the mutated swarmed the area while everyone was killing em including Genesis who learned the arts of an assassin long ago, using Sai (like TMNT Raphael wep). Manticore was using his energy blades and everyone else was using ancient swords and the mutants were all killed off and saw the big boss of the crowd coming in. "The master wants u" said the boss "i speak thru the infected and u listen, there is much talk, and i have listened, now i shall talk. I, Morgoth shall stop ur prophecy from coming true. But im giving u a chance..I am a timeless chorus, join ur voice w/ mine, and sing VICTORY everlasting!" "dude thats from Halo 3, ur plagurizing" said Spongs "idk i like to use phrases, NOW CHOOSE!" yelled Morgoth thru the infected boss "no lol" replied Manticore "THEN U SHALL DIE" yelled Morgoth as the mutant whirled it self into the FOP. It whipped out its claws and started slashing at them one by one. Eventually, Manticore slashed thru the middle, killing it. Suddenly there was a spark of light coming from the box and everyone gathered around it, "Mission Accomplished, Manticore, thank you for protecting the ancient Cradle of Life." said the ship commander inside the bit of light "i have granted permission from the Avian Emperor to let u travel w/ the ancient box, for safe keeping, and to use when Morgoth is mortally wounded when u come face to face w/ him." "thanks" replied Manticore "half of Earth is infected, it is up to u to set ur goals, i cannot for i have business to take care of w/ another rival species in our galaxy, out" said the commander.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: A Destiny Three of Nine Parts Fulfilled_

A 2 years past while all of this happened, that made Manticore 22,Genesis the same, Cmeister ,29 as the rest of the Fellowship of Paladins except Stigs who was 30 and Spikey, missions past the Cradle of Life had been completed until the ship commander retired at the age of 300 years old and died the next day. The Avians had the funeral w/ the FOP, including Shadow,Genesis, and suddenly the next day, Manticore said something "will u marry me?" as he held out a golden ring w/ a pure diamond (like $500k me think), Genesis said yes. The wedding party was held a week after for the set up. Manticore bought a white leather formal tuxedo while Genesis bought a $20k worth of a wedding dress over the stood in front of the preacher, who was Spongs. The rest,Cmeister,Spikey,Stigs,Avilame,Shadow, some of the Avian friends that attended the commander's funeral, Caleb,Tim the robot, and some other friends of the stepped onto the gravelway down to the preacher and in front of Manticore. He suddenly spotted Avilame's spicey side and saw a Slim Jim in his was finished preaching and said "will u kiss the bride?" and Manticore kissed Genesis romanticaly. Suddenly, Avilame's spicey side grabbed the Slim Jim Avilame's pocket and ate a part of it, threw it on the floor and started running towards Genesis and Manticore "WTF!I TOLD U NOT TO BRING UR SPICEY SIDE!" yelled Manticore "i couldnt help it" Avilame's cheeks turned red in embarrasment but was laughing at the same time spicey side pulled Genesis' hair out and Manticore got kicked off the stage into the audience. "AH!" yelled Manticore "damn u Avilame!" yelled Genesis "lol" Avilame laughed so hard he was rolling on the the wedding was a complete success and disaster at the same Manticore's reproductive system was thrown up earlier in this book, lol, him and Genesis couldnt have kids, but their was someone who could help them have A child, The Seeker. He poured a potion on top of Manticore and Genesis and told them to hold hands, Genesis felt a electric shock running thru her. She was pregnant 0. began as she cared for the baby inside the DNA was from Manticore when he was human instead of Avian form.A year past, Manticore was 22, and Genesis gave birth to her newborn. They all decided to name him Orion, Orion was raised by everyone and had been taught walking,speaking and all those other needs that little kids need to years past and Orion was 4 years of age, got to know everyone and was smart like his father, was now 26 yrs old, still trained along w/ his son,Genesis, and the had became a diabetic and had a job in NASA while Tim rusted away but put to good use by Caleb along w/ his went back to his planet in the Andromeda Galaxy where he became the next commander of the global ship fleet and was 150 yrs kept fighting the mutants for the next few months until December 20, the skies grew dark and Orion was starting to worry and cry, Manticore saw the same image he saw before he stepped thru the portal to Morgoth's lair, the Lunar Eclipse,Red Morning Sun, and the Total Solar Eclipse, but they weren't aligned at the right time. Everyone saw the news about a new world beginning tommorow about how we will live after tommorow, and at the same time was a prediction of WWIII, the nuclear war, and Judgement sought the time was right to begin his journey to the heavens and accepted his destiny as part of his future. The next day was the scariest moment of everyone's decided that time would end when Manticore would blast off in a meadow, they all fought their way to the center and everyone saw the time was 22:12 (10:13 PM) when the alignment began as they saw nuclear rockets rise above the stars, Judgement Day began anew for everyone including China who was destroyed by the accidental global launch of the nuclear missiles in everyones missile was about to leave Earth but something caught his eye, it was would think that would b the vision he had before he ran into that subway in Manhattan and saw that dark 's destiny replays as time goes on so Manticore bowed to *himself* and turned his head towards everyone else. He lifted off the ground and like a strike of lightning, he flew across the galaxy to the saw the hypernova while the nuclear bombs almost reached the would think it would b the end of his father but this was only the end of the stopped for the FOP while Manticore flew so fast it stretched himself into time where it teleported him into Morgoth's lair when Morgoth was busy messing w/ equipment and possessing ppl. "stop right there, Morgoth" Manticore halted Morgoth "ah, the young hero returns at last!i was thinking that u mightve died, luckily for The Seeker he survived and got u out of this crappy mess" "luckily for myself i didn't die when i was in that uncomfortable coma!" yelled Manticore "hmm, that make us even then, anyway prepare for the duel of a destiny, Manticore, for i have come to halt it" said Morgoth as he unsheathed his devil-like blade "u will never halt it for it a prophecy that is inevitable, only postponed like u did back there" said Manticore as he summoned his energy blades "ah, u remember afta dat coma?" "of course, now u die today and not tommorow" said Manticore "finally fresh meat!" yelled Morgoth as he transformed his blade into an Abyssal Whip and whipped it at Manticore but dodged kirate-chopped Morgoth's devil-like tail but it regrew back "is that the best u can do?!" yelled Morgoth "oh u will find me full of surprises" replied Manticore as he unleashed the power of the storm, lightning struck the backside of Morgoth stunning him."DAMN!" "ha! that teaches u not to underestimate the power of the storm!" yelled Manticore in confidence "id say!" replied slashed at Manticore but he managed to hold back the fury that is deep inside Morgoth. He growled in anger trying to pin down Manticore. He eventually missed him and struck the tile floor. The Seeker whispered into Manticore's mind, "strike the heart, only then Morgoth will perish thru the storm" Manticore listened and struck the heart of Morgoth as he laughed evily and faded away as darkened was so exausted he couldnt barely stand up from his knees "the second part of ur destiny is fulfilled, Manticore" said The Seeker as he stepped down from an imaginary ladder leading to the heavens "second part?!" yelled Manticore "yes, there is more to come than that, i have fulfilled my part, now i must leave u where u stand, godspeed w/ u Manticore and u will see ur friends and ur son again" said The Seeker as he stepped of the last step of the stairway "when? and how long am i supposed to stay?" asked Manticore "soon, and the gods havent decided ur fate yet, let alone b prepared for it, now i must go b a part of the ancient constellation of the stars" replied The Seeker when he slowely faded away in sandy pieces blown away in the felt depressed but slowely lifted and rose as far as he could, lifted out his arms, and a star was born, the next star in the ancient constellation after The Seeker and the retired ship flashed, Manticore would b never seen again, but there was still hope in the rest back on Earth, giving a 50% chance of returning from the the bombs fell to the ground but they didnt detonate, Stigs, masta of disabling bombs, took a radiation detector and it said none, odd. "this isent radioactive, meaning not nuclear, W00T no WWIII!" "omg..so we got a few more years to go" sighed Cmeister "few more years?" asked Genesis "til we ask for Orion to join the FOP along w/ his father" replied Spikey "ah, and i would gladly accept the invitation" Genesis happily replied. Now, since the bombs didnt detonate, that meant that the Mayan calender was false about Judgement Day, but it is inevitable as Manticore said, and can b postponed as many times but it has to happen sometime right? Anyway all the infected peepz eventually turned back to normal and the world was as simple as thats how The Adventure's of the Fellowship of Paladins began...

_To Be Continued...AGAIN 0.o_

...

Glossary:

Avian - a very intelligent extraterrestrial species that the home planet is somewhere beyond the rim of the Andromeda Galaxy and has abilities to command the storm and summon energy blades. ** Has a very powerful space naval fleet

Avilame - 33 years old according to 2012, a very humourous Fellowship of Paladins member and doesnt no when to stop bringing his spicey side and screwing up parties

Cmeister (C) - 33 years old according to 2012, the leader of the FOP and has a destiny related to Manticore's

Sir Stiglets (Stigs) - 34 years old according to 2012, sort of a secondary leader in the FOP and makes jokes alot, very skillful in mechanics and bomb disabling lol

Manticore Avernum - 26 years old according to 2012, had very unusual dreams related to his future destiny, transformed into an Avian, has a son, Orion, and defeated the devil of the Underworld, became a star in the ancient constellation

Orion Avernum - the son of Manticore, 4 years old according to 2012, very smart, intelligent like his father, and related to the destiny of him

Genesis Lam - the spouse of Manticore, had 1 son, and very skillful in the arts of an assassin using sai as her weapons

Spongjaws (Spong[s]) - member of the FOP, likes to stick tampons up Manticore's buttox

Fellowship of Paladins (FOP fo short) - the guild/clan that was formed by the binding of an ancient ritual, creating the destiny of Manticore

Andromeda Galaxy - dont know much about the subject

Morgoth - a deceased devil of the Underworld

World War 3 (WWIII) - sort of like the final World War and sometimes called Judgement Day

Earth - WE LIVE ON IT DUHH!

Mutants - the peepz that got infected by a plague caused by Morgoth

Paranormal - umm look it up on Wikipedia

Storm - dont no how to word

...

and many more lol...

...

Dedicated To:

The Entire FOP

Slim Jim

My Spicey Side

Manticore's Formal Tuxedo :)

..

Ideas From:

Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life

Halo 3 (mostly)

Slim Jim

Wikipedia

Theories

My Mind (Avians is a new word that im gonna tell ppl to add to their dictionary)


End file.
